You'll always have me
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: Le sherif est admis à l'hôpital et Stiles ne quitte plus son chevet. Derek va alors jouer son rôle de petit ami, et ce à la perfection.


Hello mes lapins! :D

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit OS Sterek inspiré d'un fanart dont je n'ai pas le lien mais qui ne m'appartient pas! (c'est mieux de préciser! ^^)

Il s'agit donc d'un Sterek, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Rating T parce... Va y avoir un peu de sang, donc autant être prévoyant! ^^

J'espère que ca va vous plaire, j'ai deux/trois OS en réserve, et une grosse fic en écriture, donc vous aurez de la lecture! :p Ha et j'ai également une surprise en préparation, mais ça, va y avoir plus d'attente! :p (Ouais, je suis mauvaise, je sais! ^^)

Sur ce, de gros bisous je vous fais et à bientôt je vous dis! :3 Ha et puis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Derek frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre, puis l'entrouvrit. Il entra lentement, faisant attention à ne pas taper dans le matériel médical qui l'entourait. Il s'avança dans la pièce et se plaça près du lit central. Il observa l'homme qui y était couché et soupira.

Deux jours plus tôt, le loup et le shérif faisaient leur ronde quotidienne dans la ville. Derek venait d'obtenir son diplôme de shérif adjoint et Noah s'était fait une joie de lui faire une place dans l'office de Beacon. Le loup avait alors commencé à travailler, tout en gardant un œil sur sa meute qui s'agrandissait de jour en jour.

Erica et Boyd attendaient leur premier enfant, Cora était revenu auprès de son aîné, accompagné d'un magnifique jeune homme, Kira et Scott vivaient une parfaite idylle et Isaac venait leur rendre visite de temps en temps, lorsque Chris et lui rentraient aux États-Unis. L'alpha n'était donc pas à plaindre à ce niveau-là.

Sa relation avec Stiles avait également beaucoup changée. Les deux hommes avaient arrêté de se battre pour rien et avaient commencé à passer du temps ensemble. Une soirée ciné chez l'un, une soirée meute chez l'autre. Tout était bon pour se voir et parler de leurs journées. Stiles racontait au loup ce qu'il faisait à la fac et l'alpha parlait de sa formation. Les deux hommes s'appréciaient de plus en plus, et passèrent même le stade de simples amis.

En effet, un soir de janvier, Stiles débarqua au loft et se jeta sur le canapé de Derek. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, mais continua de regarder son film. Il attendit patiemment que le jeune humain prenne la parole, mais rien de vint. Il mit le film en pause, puis se retourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-Tu me trouves comment ? Demanda le garçon en enfonçant son visage dans un coussin.  
-Comment je te trouve… Physiquement, tu veux dire ?  
-En général…  
-Hum… Tu es pas mal à regarder, on ne va pas se mentir. Tu parles beaucoup, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Tu es bosseur, tu prends le temps de t'occuper des autres avant toi… Je réponds à ta question ?  
-Tu sortirais avec moi ? Demanda le jeune humain après un long moment de silence.

Derek fronça les sourcils, son regard toujours rivé sur Stiles. Il se redressa légèrement, et s'étira. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que l'humain venait de lui dire. Oui, il le trouvait à son goût. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, en même temps.

Stiles avait un corps fin et musclé. Il était bavard, mais savait prendre le temps d'écouter les autres. Il était intelligent, avait l'esprit d'équipe et adorait passer du temps avec la meute. Il aidait Erica dans le choix des vêtements pour le bébé, aidait Boyd et Derek à gérer la meute et passait du temps avec Isaac lorsqu'il était présent.

Donc, non, son choix n'était pas compliqué. Mais le loup devait avoir mis trop de temps à réfléchir, car Stiles soupira et se leva. Il attrapa sa veste et se prépara à quitter le loft lorsque la voix de Derek se fit entendre.

-Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Demanda le loup en se levant.

Stiles s'immobilisa et écarquilla les yeux. Il se retourna lentement et croisa le regard du loup. Ce dernier se passa une main sur le visage, soupira, puis s'approcha de l'humain. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, son cerveau analysant encore les paroles du loup. Lorsque le déclic se fit entendre, il inspira fortement et lui demanda s'il plaisantait.

-Je sais que j'aime bien faire des blagues véritablement nulles, mais tu me fais mal au cœur, Stiles !  
-Donc tu es sérieux ? Je veux dire… Tu es resté silencieux longtemps quand je t'ai posé la question…  
-Je réfléchissais. Même si tu as du mal à le croire, ça m'arrive parfois. Alors, ta réponse ?

Stiles l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux, puis avait sourit et hoché la tête. Depuis ce jour, les deux hommes étaient ensemble et profitaient pleinement de cette nouvelle vie de couple. Mais tout bascula lors de cette ronde en plein centre de Beacon Hills.

Derek et le shérif étaient donc en voiture et faisant le tour du périmètre de la ville. Vers vingt-trois heures, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le centre de police de la ville lorsqu'un appel sur la radio se fit entendre.

-À toutes les unités, ici Central. Code 10-2000 à la maison de retraite. Je répète, Code 10-2000 à la maison de retraite. Demande de renfort immédiat.  
-Central, ici officiers Hale-Stilinski. Nous nous rendons sur les lieux. Terminé.

Noah alluma son gyrophare puis accéléra en direction de la maison de retraite. Il leur fallut moins de cinq minutes pour arriver devant le bâtiment. Ils prirent leurs armes en mains et sortirent du véhicule. Noah fit un signe de tête à Derek, lui indiquant qu'il allait devant. Les deux hommes avancèrent lentement, pénétrant dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier semblait vide. Les deux agents se séparèrent, prenant chacun un côté du couloir principal.

Derek tomba sur le fauteur de troubles. Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était armé et menaçait les retraités et les infirmiers. Il semblait sous l'emprise d'une bonne dose d'alcool, au vu de ses balancements, et Derek sentait d'ici une forte odeur de marijuana. Un infirmier le remarqua, mais le loup mit un doigt devant sa bouche et secoua sa tête, demandant le silence à l'homme.

L'alpha aperçut Noah de l'autre coté de la pièce. Les deux hommes observèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, cherchant un moyen de sauver les civils du fou armé. Le shérif fit un signe vers Derek, lui indiquant une faille dans le plan du criminel. Le loup hocha la tête, laissant rennes libres à l'humain.

Le shérif prit alors une grande inspiration, puis entra dans la pièce. L'homme lui faisait dos, lui laissant un peu de temps pour s'approcher. Mais une petite vieille ne put retenir un gémissement de peur, qui fit hurler l'homme armé.

-Mais ta gueule, salope ! Hurla-t-il en se retournant.

Derek n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Le jeune homme remarqua le shérif, leva son arme et tira sur lui. Le loup se jeta sur l'homme et le plaqua au sol. Il hurla aux infirmiers de faire sortit tout le monde le plus rapidement possible. Il éloigna toutes les armes de l'homme, lui passa les menottes et appela une ambulance via sa radio. Il balança l'humain contre un mur et se rua vers Noah.

Il plaqua une main sur la blessure de l'homme et appuya fortement dessus. Le shérif toussa et prit une inspiration difficile. Il tentait de garder ses yeux ouverts, mais la perte de sang et la chute d'adrénaline n'aidaient pas. Derek lui ordonna de rester éveillé, mais le policier ne put tenir et laissa le sommeil prendre le dessus.

Derek ne vit pas vraiment le temps passer. Il se rappelait l'ambulance et les pompiers qui débarquent devant la maison de retraite. Les ambulanciers qui vinrent s'occuper de Noah. Son évacuation jusqu'à l'hôpital. L'arrivée de Stiles et ses sanglots déchirants… Derek essayait de mettre tous ces événements bout à bout, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Ni l'envie. Il était alors entré dans la chambre de l'aîné Stilinski et s'était placé près de son petit-ami.

Le jeune humain avait la tête posée sur ses bras, et ces derniers reposaient sur le lit, près de la tête de Noah. Le shérif avait été placé en coma artificiel afin de permettre à son corps de se remettre de sa blessure et de son importante perte de sang. Stiles n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son père depuis son entrée à l'hôpital, quarante-neuf heures plus tôt. Derek venait prendre la relève, mais le jeune endormi le fit soupirer.

Il s'approcha doucement de Stiles et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il posa une tendre main sur son dos et le lui frotta lentement. Il sentit les muscles du jeune homme se tendre et un profond soupir se fit entendre. Le loup approcha son visage de la joue de l'humain et déposa un tendre baiser dessus. Stiles fronça les sourcils et se colla un peu plus à son alpha.

-Stiles… Chuchota le loup. Réveille toi…  
-Hum… Il est quelle heure ?  
-Il est minuit passé. Mélissa m'a demandé de te ramener chez toi. Scott va venir surveiller ton père. Il doit voir quelque chose avec sa mère, ils vont donc rester près de lui tous les deux.  
-Et si moi, je veux rester ? Demanda le jeune humain en ouvrant un œil.  
-Je te balance sur mon épaule et t'attache dans ma voiture.

Stiles sourit au loup et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil, s'étira et se leva. Il baissa une nouvelle fois son regard sur son père et ferma les yeux. Derek le sentit hésiter, alors il se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, son torse collé à son dos.

-Hey… Ça va aller. Tu sais comme moi qu'il guérit bien. Le coma est juste là pour aider. Il va bien.  
-Il est tout ce que j'ai, tu sais… Si je le perds, je… Je…  
-Stiles. Il ira bien. Mélissa l'a dit. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il sent comme d'habitude, donc il n'y a rien à craindre. Tu es fatigué. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

Stiles regarda son père une nouvelle fois, puis hocha la tête. Derek le guida alors hors de la chambre. Ils traversèrent le couloir, croisèrent Mélissa -qui leur souhaita une bonne nuit- puis quittèrent l'hôpital. L'alpha ouvrit la porte passager à l'humain, qui s'engouffra rapidement dans la voiture. Le loup le suivit rapidement et prit la direction de la maison Stilinski.

Une fois garés, les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et Stiles déverrouilla la porte. Ils entrèrent et montèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ce dernier se changea, enfilant des vêtements plus propres, et en tendit au loup. Une fois habillés pour la nuit, les deux hommes se glissèrent dans le lit du plus jeune. Derek se plaça dans le dos de l'humain et l'entoura de ses bras. Il posa son nez dans la nuque de Stiles et aspira son odeur. Le jeune homme trembla légèrement, incitant le loup à resserrer son étreinte.

-Tout va bien, Stiles. Il va bien.  
-Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, Der'… Je… Si je le perds, j'aurais plus rien.  
-Tu m'auras moi, Stiles, répondit le loup.

Stiles se retourna et enterra son visage dans la gorge de son petit-ami. Il laissa quelques larmes couler et un sanglot lui échappa. Derek frotta le dos du jeune homme tendrement et lentement, et déposa un doux baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Tu m'auras toujours, Stiles.

* * *

Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:

Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com

Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)

Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
